


Fortune Cookie Drabble

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fortune Cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt:Character A: “Why are you doing that?”Character B: “I’m just doing what the fortune cookie said. Who am I to stand in the way of fate?”
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Fortune Cookie Drabble

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Why are you doing that?” Thomas questioned as Alex loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

“I’m just doing what the fortune cookie said. Who am I to stand in the way of fate?” Alex smirked as her lips pressed against his newly exposed neck. 

“Is that so?” Thomas questioned. “I highly doubt your cookie said…”

Without removing her lips from his soft skin, Alex handed him the fortune. 

“Why not treat yourself to a good time instead of waiting for someone else to do it for you?” Thomas read it to himself. “I stand corrected.”

Alex worked her way up to his lips, pressing in deeply exploring every part of his mouth. Her hands pulled at his luscious hair as she smiled against his lips. Without a word, Alex took his hand and led him to the bedroom. 


End file.
